


Frustrations

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Making Out, Prompt Fill, frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Annabeth’s a really good kisser and piper doesn’t think it’s fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I normally don't post my prompts from tumblr on this account but this one turned out really well and I'm quite proud of it so I'm posting it here.

There was no universe or alternate reality where this was fair. Annabeth could drive Piper insane with a single flick or her tongue or skilled movement of her lips and whenever Piper tried to take control the entire kiss became a slippery, unskillful mess. Annabeth was good at everything: Architectual design, knife fighting, strategizing, and now  _making out too?_  That just wasn’t fair. If either of them should have been gifted with kissing skills from the gods, it should have been Piper. She was the daughter of the goddess of love. There should be some perks better than just charmspeak and physical attractiveness. Piper almost groaned with her own frustration: both from being a worse kisser than Annabeth and from how damned turned on she was.

Annabeth broke her lips from Piper’s and sent her girlfriend an inquisitive look. Piper glared at her, a stupid, childish glare.

Annabeth seemed to have caught on to what Piper was feeling. They both had a tendency to that. Piper’s girlfriend rolled her eyes, “Oh, you’re jealous of my superior making-out abilities.”

Piper rolled her eyes to cover the fact that it was true, “Don’t be absurd.”

“You only use big words when you’re trying to distract me from your lies,” Annabeth teased, though there was vivid truth in her words. A smirk that would have looked more at home on Piper’s own face slithered across Annabeth’s face like a snake.

“Annabeth I am not-“ but Annabeth cut her off with a forceful and skilled kiss. Piper almost lost her train of thought in Annabeth’s skillful lip movements and the hands raking across her back.

“Damn you,” she thought, but she just pressed her lips more firmly against Annabeth’s. For the moment, she didn’t care that her own movements were awkward, she just  _needed_ Annabeth, even if her girlfriend frustrated the fuck out of her sometimes. 


End file.
